Can We Ever Be Friends Again?
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: Toby and Spencer were once best friends. But once high school came they drifted apart. Will they re unite or drift apart even more?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_Toby and Spencer were best friends since childhood. When they're high school they start drifting apart. Will the reunite or drift apart even more?_

* * *

**_Friday Morning with Spencer_**

_Spencer's POV_

**Everything you want so let me get up there  
I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like  
**

Another week. Another Friday I thought as I turned off the alarm on my phone. It's currently 6:18 am, I get up at this time everyday. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth.

Once I got out I put on some gray yoga pants, a green tank top and gray sweatshirt. I made my bed and decided to do my makeup.

I do my natural look everyday. I looked in my closet to find something to wear. I picked these navy blue skinny pants with a matching tank top and a baby pink blazer. For jewelry I picked my black wrist watch and some silver dangally earrings. I almost forgot the silver necklace that said _I Love You _ on it. One of my old best friends Toby gave it to me in grade 8 for my birthday.

We don't talk that much anymore. I packed my bag and went downstairs.

_The Hastings house hold is always this lonely. _

I have 1 full sister, a half brother and half sister. My full sister is _Melissa Hastings. _My half sister and brother are, _Alison DiLaurentis _and _Jason DiLaurentis. _In grade 9 my mom and dad got a divorce and it was a difficult time. My mom ended up getting full custody of me and Melissa- is well- old enough.

I grabbed my keys and wallet and opened my coat closet and grabbed my black leather boots. I left the house locking the door behind me.

I got in my black 2007 Toyota Camry LE. I drove off to school.

* * *

**Lunch No One's POV**

Aria, Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Alison were having lunch. "Hey Em, what are you doing after school?" Ali asked.

"Uh nothing." Emily replied.

"Why don't we all hang out at Spences tonight?" Aria said.

"I'm down. I'm not spending my Friday like a loner." Hanna replied.

"I'm her half sister," Ali said, "I can be there all I want."

"I'm down for that." Emily said.

"Yay Spence we are coming after school." Aria said.

"OMG I have like the funniest story evar!" Hanna said.

"Do tell my young one." Spencer said.

"That's just creepy" said Ali.

"Oh god! Any who okay, so this morning in Volleyball obivously I sat out. And this kid tried to like a back heel soccer kick but missed and fell right on his face." Hanna said telling the story.

The whole table burst out laughing.

* * *

_Across the lunchroom at the boys table_

The boys were sitting just goofing off (_**A/N Jason is the same age as them)** _

"Hey Jas we are coming after school." Caleb said.

"Since when did I agree to this?" Jason asked.

"Never but we just wanted to come over" Noel said.

"Why?" Jason asked again.

"Cause we want to and it's a Friday we will be fucking bored." Toby replied.

"Bring your food tho. Cause I don't think anyone would be cooking tonight." Jason said.

* * *

_**After school with girls**_

They were at the mall wandering around looking through stores. They entered Macy's and shopped around, they decided to hit the floors and buy on each level.

1st floor: Clothes

2nd floor: Perfume and Makeup

3rd floor: Shoes

4th floor: Jewelry

On the first floor they picked out a bunch of clothes that they would try out. They head to the change rooms and decided to try it on in different catagories. 1st they would try on two dresses.

Emily first tried a floor length sweetheart neckline dress that was in magenta.

"Damn Em lookin' good" Ali said.

"Aye mami chu fine spicy like my taco" said Aria.

"Zayum bae" Spencer said.

"God girl work it." Hanna said.

* * *

_**At Spencer's, Ali's and Jason's house**_

The boys were in Jason's room looking through PlayBoy's. "Damn bro this girl has a huge ass." Noel said showing Jason one of the girls.

They looked. "I'm starving" Noel said closing the magazine.

"Bro your a fat ass." Said Toby throwing one of the pillows at him.

"I know I am." Noel said pulling out his phone "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza" Toby, Caleb, and Jason said agreeing.

20 minutes later the pizza arrives. The boys are downstairs eating. Jason texts Spencer.

_Spence where are you? Call me._

_-Jason_

"Texting your flavor of the week I see" said Toby.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny I was texting my sister" Jason replied.

"OOOO sexual relationship I see. No offense Toby." Caleb says.

"1)I was forced. 2) It wasn't great sex. 3) They are siblings. Jenna was a step sibling. 4) Offensive much. I wouldn't mind slapping you with this bread stick" Toby said. "Where is she too?" Toby asked.

"Tobes has it for Jases sis." Noel said.

"Since when was this national make fun of Toby day?" Toby asked.

"Since 5 minutes ago." Jason said laughing.

The boys were goofing off way to much that they didn't notice Ali and Spencer sneak up the stairs.

* * *

**Up the stair case.**

"Shhhh..." Ali said sneaking into her room with Spencer.

Spencer closes the door behind her "Alright" Spencer whispered.

"We will sneak to Hanna's then go to the party." Ali whispered back smiling they both agreed.

* * *

The boys didn't notice the girls sneak back out. "Are you going to Mike's (Not Aria's brother another person) party?" Jason asked.

"Hell yah! I'm pretty sure everybody's going"

* * *

Aria changed into the dress she bought. It was a baby blue sweet heart neckline dress that stops at mid thigh. She paired it with strappy black heels. She paired that with these black bracelets that were in a stack and black rose earrings.

Ali changed into a dress that was in her closet. It was a navy blue lace dress that stopped at mid thigh. She paired it with these navy blue pumps. She also paired it with a silver stack bracelet and some diamond studs and a infinity necklace.

Hanna slipped into a black dress that stops at mid thigh but there was sheer covering it to the floor. She paired it with baby blue heels and some dangally baby blue earrings. With a silver diamond bracelet.

Emily put on an coral dress that stops at mid thigh that has a silver belt around the waist. She picked these white stilletos. She got a diamond bracelet and necklace to match.

Last but not least Spencer. The girls gave Spencer a makeover. Spencer developed a shell after her and Toby drift apart. They tried to break her shell but it didn't work.

They straightend her hair. And pulled her into this black and white dress. It was black with lace at the top then when it reached her waist there was a black belt and after that it was white. They paired it with these purple heels. And a purple bracelet with diamond dangally earrings.

* * *

_**Next Chaptar is zee party. Kewl? Kewwwwwllllll**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back you little Spoby shippers**_

* * *

_Paaaaarrrrrrttttttayyyyyyyyyy tiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmeeeeeeee _

The girls walked into the party. It was in full blast. There were people in the corner making out. Some were high the others were drunk. Some were smoking. Lots were dancing.

"Alright..." Aria started, but then noticing there was only five of them, "Where's Ali?"

The four girls looked around and noticed that Ali disappeared. "Where the hell did Ali go?" Hanna said.

Spencer looked around "With Noel Kahn" She said pointing to the two.

"That's a classic Ali for you." Emily said.

* * *

_2 hours into the party_

Spencer was outside. Drinking from her ice tea.

_I'm that flight that you get on, international_

_First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_

_Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti_

_I got lipstick stamps on my passport, you make it hard to leave_

She got a text from Jason.

**I'll be home late. Love you.**

**-Jas**

Spencer decided to check her notifications on her Google Nexus 4. She checked her BBM.

_Aye Spence -Sierrrrraaaaa_

_Spencer reply to me -Jas_

_Hey -Noel_

_Where are you? -Melli_

She decided to reply to Sierra. She was one of her old friends like Toby. But her and Sierra are still in touch.

_Hai! -Spence_

_Ello my muffin -Sierrrrrrraaaa_

_What's going on? -Spence_

_Changing my name. -Sierrrrrrraaaa_

**_Sierrrrraaaaa changed her name to Meow :)_**

_Nice name meows -Spence_

_Don't hate -Meow :)_

_I hate all I want - Spence_

_No. What are you up too? -Meow :)_

_I'm at a party -Spence_

_Then why are you texting me. Have fun -Meow :)_

_Most of the bitches here are drunk -Spence_

_Hush Spence and have fun! -Meow :) _

**_Meow :) has signed off_**

Spencer looked around. And continued to play on her phone. She got up and went inside. She saw Aria and Jason talking and she was curious. But didn't walk over.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked the petite brunette.

"Getting my groove on. Problem?" Aria said.

"Yes. Did you bring my sister?" Jason asked.

"Which one?" Aria said.

"Spencer."

"Oh yeah I did." Aria said smirking.

"Good! Thanks!" Jason said.

Aria's smirk wiped off of her face "Wait I thought you would be more defensive about her."

"No. Since her and Toby drifted apart she developed a shell and it wasn't able to be broken." Jason replied.

"Good I thought that me, Em, Hanna and Ali were the only ones who noticed." Aria said.

"Nah."

* * *

Spencer walked up to Hanna and Emily. "Hey"

"There you are! We thought you left." Emily said hugging her.

"Oh no! I was just outside." Spencer replied.

"Good cause now we can dance!" Hanna said, dragging both of them to the dance floor.

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

The girls were all out dancing and smiling with no cares in the world. Little did they notice Caleb and Toby staring at them. "Who's the brunette?" Toby asked.

"I'm not sure. But all I know is that the blonde is Hanna Marin and the other one is Emily Fields." Caleb answered.

"How do you know this?" Toby asked.

"Well Emily, is on the best swimmer on the girls swim team. And Hanna is in my History class and I may have a crush on her." Caleb responded before taking a sip of his beer.

"Ask her to dance. Easy." Toby responded trying to hook up Hanna and Caleb.

"You are right bro! Thanks" he said before leaving.

Once Caleb hit the dance floor the song changed from a fast song to a slow song. And he noticed that they started dancing together. Toby noticed that the brunette left the dance floor so he looked around. "Hey bro." Jason said stopping Toby from looking for the mysterious brunette, he sighed.

"Hi." Toby said with his luck of meeting her running out.

"Who are you looking for my wise little Tobes" Jason said.

"No one anymore. What's up?" Toby replied.

"Nothing. I just came here so you don't have chances with the brunette." Jason said smiling before walking away.

"GOD!" Toby said. But then seeing the brunette stand in the corner checking her phone. He smiled before heading her way.

"Hi there" Toby said.

Spencer looked up, then seeing the face that she knew years ago. "Toby?" she asked, shocked.

"Spencer?" he said before hugging her.

"It's been forever!" Spencer said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know." He said wrapping his arms around her small waist.

They released there hug and caught up on old times.

Jason notices Toby and Spencer smiling and laughing, from a distance. He placed his arm on Aria's shoulder and pointed to Toby and Spencer smiling and laughing. "When do you think that happened?" Jason asked Aria.

"I'm not sure but she seems really happy." Aria responded.

* * *

During the party this girl came up to Toby (When he wasn't with Spencer). She had long red hair, she wore a black skin tight dress. With black heels and some fake black glasses. "Hi cute thang" she said smiling.

"Hey." He said not really wanting to talk.

"I'm Eva Nelson. You are?" she asked.

Toby didn't really get a good look at her, but once he did he became more talkative "Toby Cavanaugh."

"Nice name for a nice boy." Eva said twirling her hair.

20 minutes later they are smiling and laughing and Eva and Toby have a date tomorrow night at 8. They decided to meet at the grille. She walked away and smiled evily. She saw Conner Nickelson. "Toby's down. All you need is Spencer."

"Great! What time is your 'date'?" he asked.

"Eight."

Conner walked away and over to Spencer.

* * *

Spencer was playing on her phone. Until she heard a unknown voice "Hi pretty thing."

"Hi. Who are you?" Spencer responded.

"Your next boyfriend. My name is Conner Nickelson." says Conner.

"Spencer Hastings."

"How about you and me tomorrow night for dinner at the grille?"

Spencer thought "Sure. What time?" she asked.

"Seven see you tomorrow sweety" Conner said heading back to Eva.

* * *

"I got Spencer." Conner said.

"Good. Now let's go home."

Neither Spencer or Toby knew that Eva and Conner were dating. They made sure that they stayed apart. They were the reason that they aren't together as best friends. Conner had a crush on Spencer. And he knew that Toby liked her in grade eight so that made him try and drift them apart.

* * *

_**Sorry about not updating yesterday. It was my best friend Jordan's birthday so I made sure that I updated today. And very soon my friends. I go back to school. That means no daily updates maybe like a month or two with out updates. I'm sorry about this.**_

_**XOXO Bitches**_

_**A (works out perfectly cause my name starts with A heheheeee)**_


End file.
